


Special doctor's examination

by Groovehigh



Series: Taboo January 2020 [13]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: Jamie got himself injured and Claire has to take care of him. But healing the body goes with soothing the mind, and the Sassenach is not one to say no.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Taboo January 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Special doctor's examination

“There you go” says Claire to her husband as she finishes wrapping the bandage around his thigh 

Jamie injured himself stupidly with a sword and sliced a good portion of his thigh. Nothing too serious but Claire made sure to treat this with caution. And she instructed her husband to stop practising sword fight in the darkest hours of days. Jamie is grumpy, avoiding the gaze of his wife, swiftly pulling up his pants to hide his injury. 

“Thanks” he says nonetheless   
“Where do you think you are going ?” she asks seeing him ready to jump on his feet   
“Back outside ?” he tries   
“Not on my watch” she replies, leaving him with no choice but to stay inside their cottage 

He grumbles something and she turns to him, wiping her hand that she just washed, frowning. 

“What is going on with you ?” she questions   
“It’s just…” he starts “Nevermind Sassenach, I’m good” 

She stares at him in disbelief. Did he really think she would buy that lie ? That is not knowing her well. 

“Jamie” she says “What is on your mind ?” 

She takes his hand to invite him to confide in her. 

“I simply wanted to please you tonight” drops Jamie “But with this cut, I might not be able to”   
“Oh Jamie” she smiles “Don’t worry, your cock is still fully functional, and unless you decide to try something acrobatic, we should be fine”  
“Do you really think so ?” 

She sighs and shakes her head. Sometimes Jamie is proving himself to be very naive. How clueless is he ! She lifts up her skirt, revealing to her husband she is not wearing anything underneath and sits on Jamie’s lap, carefully avoiding the injured area. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she starts rubbing her pussy against his intimacy, making the man shiver. 

“Good Lord, Claire, you are a woman full of surprises”   
“Get off your pants” she says “I want you inside me” 

She gets on her feet so that Jamie can remove his pants and sits back on the chair. Still taking precautions with his injured thigh she sits back on him, their skins now touching, het warm pussy rubbing against his hardening dick. Jamie is well endowed, and Claire is eager for sex, which makes them the perfect couple for each other. She undulates her hips, accentuating the touch between those intimate parts of their anatomy. Jamie kisses her on the mouth, forcing his tongue in her mouth, taking possession of her. She lets him do, and she also lets him unlace her top, to free her breast. He plays with them, pinching the nipples gently, giving goosebumps to his wife. She gasps with pleasure and Jamie moans in response. His dick is now hard, ready to penetrate her. And she will keep riding him. She likes being in control of their intercourse, and Jamie usually never contradicted her on that. She shoves her hands down on his body, grabbing his cock, stroking it to make it even harder. 

“Hmmm Claire” groans Jamie “That feels good”   
“You see” she says “Your cock works wonders and your injury doesn’t prevent you from having sex”   
“Thank God for that” 

They chuckle and she finally positions the cock in her pussy. She sits, making Jamie slide in her, with ease as she is completely excited. He is deep inside her pussy, and she keeps moving her hips, slowly, taking all her time to appreciate the wonderful sensations in her body. She moans and kisses Jamie, with passion, looking for her pleasure around him. 

“You are warm, Sassenach” says Jamie “Keep moving” 

She undulates harder, finding a rhythm, stimulating her G-spot in the process. Jamie goes down on her body, and touches her clitoris making her moan louder. 

“Yes Jamie” she encourages him “Just like that” 

He rubs the clit, playing with it, paying attention to every single one of his wife’s reaction. 

“Oh Jamie ! Oh Jamie !” she now screams 

She holds him closer, burying his head between her breasts, much to the man’s delight. 

“JAMIE ! OH LORD JAMIE !” 

She is overwhelmed with pleasure, exploding in a loud orgasm around her husband’s cock, trapping him against her, her vagina pulsing around his rod, her legs shaking, his head between her tits. She only lets go of him after a while, once she relaxes enough after this powerful orgasm. 

“Jamie you are so intense” she says kissing him 

He is really close to orgasm too and Claire keeps moving on him, until he discharges semen deep inside her, his cock throbbing, a guttural groan escaping his throat. 

“Oh Claire !” he exclaims “That was wild” 

They keep kissing, his cock still deep in her, softening as time passes by. Sperm is dripping from her pussy, and making a mess between them, but they don’t care. The only thing that matters is the way they have sex whenever they want to, and however they want to. And today was truly insane. 

“I love you Jamie” she whispers kissing his neck   
“I love you too Claire”


End file.
